disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
21 de Noviembre
thumb|264px thumb|264px thumb|264px thumb|264px thumb|264px thumb|264px thumb|264px Cortometrajes animados *1952-''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' Películas *1986-''Canción del Sur'' (relanzada) *1990-''Three Men and a Lady'' *2007-''Enchanted'' *2008-''Bolt'' *2018-''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' Episodios *1955-''The Mickey Mouse Club'' se estrena en ABC con el episodio “Today is Fun with Music Day”. *1956-El episodio At Home with Donald Duck de Disneyland se estrena en ABC. *1957-El episodio “Zorro Sets a Trap” de Zorro se estrena en ABC. *1989-El episodio “The Last Leperchaun” de Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers se estrena en redifusión. *1991-El episodio “Wings over Dumwyn” de Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears y el episodio “Heavy Mental” de Darkwing Duck se estrenaron en redifusión. *1992 ** Los episodios “Mutancy on the Bouncy” de Darkwing Duck y “Sherlock Goof” de La Tropa Goofy se estrenan en ABC. ** El episodio “Beached” de The Little Mermaid: The Series y los episodios “Witch Doctor is Which?/Robin Hoof/Hairy Ape” de Raw Toonage se estrenaron en CBS. *1994-El episodio “Heads, You Loose” de Aladdin: The Series se estrena en redifusión. *1995-El episodio “Avalon (part 2)” de Gargoyles se estrena en redifusión. *1996-El episodio “Hero Today, Don Tomorrow” de Quack Pack hace premiere en redifusión. *1997 **''101 Dálmatas: La Serie'' estrena su episodio "Virtual Lucky" en redifusión. **Los especiales de TV, Absent-Minded Professors y The Search for Flubber se estrenan en ABC. **''Bill Nye the Science Guy'' estrena su episodio "Do-It-Yourself Science" en redifusión. **''The Bear in the Big Blue House'' estrena su episodio "Listen Up!" en Playhouse Disney. *1998 **''Disney's Doug'' estrena su episodio “Doug and the Bluffington Five” y Hércules: La Serie estrenó su episodio “Hercules and the Muse Dance” en ABC. **''Recess'' se estrena en Alemania en Super RTL. *1999-''Recess'' estrena su episodio "Schoolworld/Bachelor Gus" en UPN y redifusión. *2000-''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' estrena su episodio "Conspiracy" en UPN y redifusión. *2003 **''Lizzie McGuire'' estrena su episodio "One of the Guys",Lilo & Stitch: The Series estrena su episodio "Yaarp", y la película original de Disney Channel Full-Court Miracle se estrenaron por Disney Channel. **''The Weekenders'' estrena su episodio "Laundry Day/Penny McQuarrie" en Toon Disney. *2014-''Doc McStuffins'' estrena sus episodios "Shell Shy" y "Commander No" en Disney Junior. Estrenos en VHS, DVD y Blue-ray *1997-''Kiki's Delivery Service'' es relanzada por Buena Vista Home Entertainment en VHS en Japón como parte de la famosa Ghibli ga Ippai Collection *2000-''Smart House'' *2006-''Alias: The Complete Fifth and Final Season'' (Touchstone Television) Álbumes *2006-''The Fox and the Hound 2 Soundtrack Album'' Videojuegos *1993-''Aladdín'' es lanzado para la SNES. Aperturas de parques temáticos *1994 **The Timekeeper abre en Magic Kingdom. **Honey, I Shrunk the Audience abre en Epcot. *2009 - Space Mountain re-abre en Magic Kingdom. *2018- Ralph Breaks VR abre en Disney Springs. Gente Nacimientos *1911-Andy Engman (animador) *1940-Dr. John (pianista y cantante) *1945-Goldie Hawn (actriz, directora, productora y cantante) *1956 **Timothy Stack (actor, actor de voz, dramaturgo y productor) **Cherry Jones (actriz) *1962-Steven Curtis Chapman (cantante, compositor, productor de grabaciones, actor, autor, y activista) *1963-Nicollette Sheridan (actriz) *1968-Sean Schemmel (actor, actor de voz, y dramaturgo) *1984-Jena Malone (actriz y música) *1985-Carly Rae Jepsen (cantante y compositora) Fallecimientos *1993-Bill Bixby (actor, director, y productor) *2017 **Rodney Bewes (actor) **David Cassidy (actor, cantante y músico) es:November 21 Categoría:Días en la historia de Disney